


Me, seeing a cool idea: 'I think I'm bout to steal!'

by worddumb



Series: An AU, I think? [4]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Do I Need To Tag Fluff Again, Gen, armwrestling, no i don't, vaguely beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: I stole this. From someone on tumblr. And I don't care. (to be clear, I only stole the idea, not the work, because they made a meme and I laughed, and this was plaguing me since)





	Me, seeing a cool idea: 'I think I'm bout to steal!'

Architechs being idiots (family-friendly edition)

*_Video description_: just a fun little edit from mumbos newest episode!*

*The video starts abruptly, immediately setting up a scene- Sahara zen gardens back wall with a dark oak table, two chairs each side of it, Grian and Iskall sitting opposite each other, hands locked in an armwrestling position, sprouting a determined and confident smirk respectively. Mumbo is standing in the gap between the table and the wall, suit as pristine as ever, both hands raised slightly above his head, expression amused, as he starts to count down from three with seemingly every aspect of himself, including redstone pulse: “Three. Two. One- Go!” At ‘go’ multiple things happen at once- Mumbo brings his hands down, giving out a signal of at least two and focusing both his index fingers and eyes on the hands, the competitors lean forward a bit and visibly strain their muscles, and G’s wings extend with effort. It is immediately followed by a bang, and everyone stares at two hands laying on the table intertwined for a moment, before Iskall and Mumbo burst out laughing- one triumphant and one amused- as Grian bangs his free hand on the table, bone-like, excessively long fingers making a clacking noise on impact, obviously trying to fight a wide smile of his own: “I demand a rematch!” It only succeeds in making them all laugh harder. The scene cuts with one of those beeps, you’ve seen edits*

*It is followed by a small montage of Iskall slamming Gs hand into the table, the only difference between each time being Mumbos whereabouts- first he’s still at the head of the table, second he’s leaning onto Iskalls chair, and third he’s sitting on the glass railing, cross-legged and struggling not to fall off as he laughs his ass off at his friends antics. Otherwise, each of Gs feeble attempts at winning end up the same- a progressively smugger face from Iskall and more and more disbelief and awe on his own. It cuts with the same beep*

*Iskall and Grian are staring intently into each others eyes(eye), Mumbo observing from a chair he’s made for himself out of the frame, only his dress shoes and a bit of suit visible to the viewer, one of his legs rocking slightly as if to make the tension even more unbearable. The swedes eye starts twitching, obviously struggling to keep open, while Grians faceted peepers look completely unaffected, as both of them try to subdue a smile in their own, highly ineffective ways. Surprising no one, Iskall shuts his eye and turns away. Using the distraction, Gs face twists into a crazed ‘please work out’ expression, as he yanks on the hand, and brings it down a few inches, only for the swede to still catch on. A moment of struggle, and Grians entire body gets slammed into the table, which is edited to repeat multiple times to a rhythm I assume everyone knows, before reaching it’s conclusion- Mumbo is standing in frame again, Iskall and Grian both looking at their hands, morbid silence lasting for a second, before G looks up at Iskall, arm completely limp, and says: “I think I ripped a muscle” in awed and even voice that sounds calm and disbelieving in the same time. Everyone breaks down into somewhat hysterical, but more amused laughter, Mumbo managing to throw a potion of healing at the two before collapsing into his off-frame chair completely, as they laugh so much they both end up on the floor by the time it hits, hiding them behind pink swirls of magic, fading into the next scene with the same, but longer beep*

*This time, Mumbo is sitting on the table, at the head of the table- there’s no space for a chair there- and his idiot friends are in a position almost identical to how it was before, looking each other in the eye once again. Mumbo holds up a hand, three fingers up, and in a slightly done, but amused none the less voice, counts down: “Three,”- two fingers up, long pause- “Two,”- one finger up, even longer pause- “One,”- no fingers up, the tens_io_**n is ri_sing_**\- “Go!” Grian slams Iskall in the face so fast, it’s barely visible, and knocks him out cold. His hand still ends up slammed into the table, fingers uncurled and limp like a very dead skeleton. Both he and Mumbo look at it, mustachio starting to laugh like a mad man, while G takes a moment to just blink with the most stunned expression, before throwing a hand to his hair, grabbing, letting go, pointing his entire palm the mess of limbs, and howling ‘HOW?!’ with so much disbelief and amazement it makes Mumbo fall of off the table. It cuts with a beep*

*The POV switches from third person to Mumbo, showing the other two Architechs in Saharas doorway, smiling so much it replaced the currently absent sun- it was amazingly gloomy that day- as they were having a mock fight over Iskall ultimately winning their little armwrestling tournament. The mustachio interrupts, saying they can at least all agree he’s still the strongest, and at their indignant responses simply says: “Listen- I watched ‘Up’- and never cried”- making them scrunch up their faces in varying levels of disgust and fear. After a moment of grossed out noises from two impressionable hermits and some no less upset, but almost fully incomprehensible babbling that mainly alluded to Mumbo not being human/not having a soul or a heart or feelings, Grian cheers right back up: “Well, you _may_ be the strongest, and Iskall _may_ have won, but I can still whoop your *beep* _easily_”. It gets a slightly worried laugh from Mumbo, and a cocky ‘oh really?’ from the swede, which transforms into a startlingly similar laugh when G gets into a-parody-of-all-martial-arts-combined stance and exclaims: “Square up, son!”- in an old man voice (the best impression of old man voice he can do, but still) After a second of Mumbos quiet, but no less evil giggle being the only sound, Iskall changes pose from ‘startled animal’ to ‘running at alarming speeds for a person of his build’, screaming “You can’t whoop my *(done mumbo voice on a black screen)- bye, monetization!* if you can’t catch me!”- stopping near a staircase to the meeting room for just this purpose and than continuing to run up, as if his life depended on it. It was almost inaudible behind Mumbo loosing his shit, and out of the corner of his eye, Grian can be seen contemplating for a spare fraction of second, before luging himself into the air and giving chase, leaving the only semi-competent Architech to listen in through the intercom and die of laughter, before receiving a ping:

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**{{ ***_Iskall85_* was beaten to death by *_Grian_* **}}**

*_Stressmonster101_*oh my! 

Beep.*

*A black screen, with the words ‘hope you enjoyed!’ in comic sans written on it. Video ends with one last beep*

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did just do that. Now, talk to me plEASE! Please.


End file.
